


A Moment Of Calm

by hentailobster



Series: It's A ZoSan Story Babey [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Like, Love, M/M, Stargazing, This is pure fluff, because you know, they're just so in love it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: Sharing memories and talking about stars and being in love fucking superb you funky little pirates





	A Moment Of Calm

Zoro wraps his arm tighter around Sanji. 

 

They’re alone on deck, the rest of the crew fast asleep since about an hour. Sanji’s supposed to be lookout but they haven’t seen a ship in days, so instead he’s almost lying down, leaning against Zoro’s chest. Zoro figures his cook can get the night off. 

 

They haven’t spoken in a while, just stare at the stars in silence. They’re clearly visible out on the open sea, no cities taking away from their cold light. Their reflection on the sea makes it look like the _Sunny_ is sailing through space and for all that Zoro has never been one to really appreciate beauty it really is something. He thinks he knows some of them, but he’s not sure. 

 

”Hey” He nudges Sanji slightly. Sanji rubs his eyes and mumbles a ”Hey” back. He must have fallen asleep. 

 

”Do you know any of the stars?” Zoro asks, softly. It feels wrong to talk too loud, like he’ll ruin this rare moment of calm the universe has thrown at them. 

 

”Uh, yeah…” Sanji whispers back. He frowns in concentration and then points at the night sky ”That one’s the North Star. The bright one right between two others” 

 

Zoro tries to find the star Sanji’s talking about and eventually fixes his gaze on a line of three stars. The middle one is unusually bright and could very well be north for all he knows. _The North Star._ He’s certain he knows it from somewhere but he can’t remember. Sanji keeps pointing out stars, he knows quite a lot of them to Zoro’s surprise.

 

”Who taught you all these?” Zoro asks once Sanji’s done. It takes a while for him to reply, and when he does it’s even quieter than before. 

 

”A lot of them are good for navigating, so we got to learn about them back at Germa” Zoro feels a pang of rage. The same one that flares up every time the people who call themselves Sanji’s family are brought up. He tightens his grip on Sanji and gets a light squeeze on his arm in return. 

 

”Not all, though” Sanji’s voice is lighter now. He sits up straighter and Zoro automatically moves his arm from Sanji’s shoulders to his waist. ”You told me about the North Star, for example” 

 

Zoro blinks in surprise. He tries to remember any moment like that, but his mind is blank. 

 

”I did?” He asks and Sanji laughs. It’s loud, but somehow doesn’t disturb the tranquility. 

 

”I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that drunk before, so that could be why” 

 

”But what happened?” Zoro’s getting a little annoyed. Mostly at himself for not remembering. 

 

”Uh, it was back after we fought Arlong, remember? Just a little while before sunrise you came up to me completely wasted and fell asleep on me so I woke you up” 

 

”Sounds unlikely” 

 

”Don’t _interrupt_ me” Sanji’s voice is irritated, but not in the old way. Lately there’s a hint of softness in it whenever he’s telling Zoro off for something minor. 

 

”Whatever” 

 

”Yeah, yeah, anyway, I woke you up and you just started talking about a shit ton of different things and I’d never really heard you do that before so i just kinda listened and somehow you started talking stars” Sanji shrugs, then turns slightly to grin at Zoro. ”You were so fucking _sappy-_ ”

 

”Shut up” Zoro ruffles Sanji’s hair which earns him a distressed _”Hey!”_. 

 

For some reason that’s what gets to Zoro. Sanji being dumb and worrying about his hair even though they both know it’s perfect. _He’s_ perfect. 

 

Zoro wraps his arm tighter around Sanji and completely forgets about the stars as he leans in to place a soft kiss on the cook’s forehead. 

 

”I love you” He murmurs. 

 

”Love you too, you sappy moron” 

 

”I tell you I’m not-” Zoro abruptly cuts off as he sees something approaching them at the horizon. Sanji must have noticed because he turns around to look at it, and sighs in frustration. 

 

”Looks like we’ve got company, I’ll go wake the others up” He makes a move to get up but Zoro grabs his hand and pulls him into a deep, but short kiss. 

 

”To be continued” He growls, because who can blame him for being mad that their evening is interrupted like this. Sanji just grins and nods, and then he’s gone to fetch the crew. 

 

Zoro stands up and unsheathes his swords. He’d obviously rather not have the marine ships show up right now, but at least he has something to take his frustration out on for the ruined moment. 

 

The marines are going to regret even trying to approach them. 

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I WROTE ZOSAN WTF SMASH THAT LIKE BUTTON IF YOU APPRECIATED MY COMEBACK LMAO  
> Anyhoo like, forreal, if you liked it mayhaps leave a wee comment or something idk I wrote this in an hour after a sudden burst of Inspiration TM cheers


End file.
